


All I Wanted For Christmas This Year Was You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Boxers, Boyfriends, Christmas, Cooking, Fluff, Holidays, KickThePj - Freeform, Kissing, London, M/M, Making Out, Phan Fluff, Showers, crabstickz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are having a Christmas party and get a little distracted along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted For Christmas This Year Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Phandom! Here is a holiday themed fic as we are heading out of the festive period. There are probably some spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes, sorry! Hope you enjoy, make sure to leave kudos and comments, Thanks!

Phil pushed the front door open, exhausted from his busy travel day. He had just come back from visiting his family up north for the holidays.  
Dan heard the door open and bags dropped to the floor. He immediately got up and threw his phone behind him onto the couch, and practically flew down the stairs.  
"Phil, Phil, PHIL you're home!"  
Dan exclaimed as he clambered into Phil's open arms.  
"I missed you so much" he continued, burring his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.  
"I missed you too" Phil replied, lovingly pressing a kiss onto the top of Dan's head.  
They stood there for a few minutes, just embracing each other and whispering, almost sobbing sweet nothings to each other.

"Umm bear, I'd love to stay like this but I might need some help with these bags" Phil admitted softly  
"Oh of course" Dan replied, hesitantly removing his arms from around Phil's neck and shoulders.  
Dan grabbed a suitcase that had been cast aside upon Phil's entrance.

After Phil had kind of half unpacked his luggage and had given Dan enough kisses to kill him, the two boys where sitting in each other's arms on the couch, watching Sword Art Online.  
"Hey babe, when are Pj and Chris coming over?" Dan asked, neither of them were really watching the TV anymore.  
"Uh tomorrow I think" You see, Dan and Phil had arranged a kind of 'friendmas' so they could still spend the holidays with each other and their families.  
"And can Cat or Louise make it?" Not that it made much a difference to Dan, it's not that he doesn't like Cat or Louise, he does consider them good friends of his but he didn't want to put them out of their way. Cat doesn't even live in Britain for that matter.  
"Nah they can't.. I got texts from them this morning. It'll be cool to have a guys night though. I guess the other bright side is that there won't be any stupid 'danrific' or 'DanxLouise' comments on any pics we post" Now both Dan and Phil love their fans, but honestly they really didn't understand how someone could be in the PHANdom and not ship PHAN.  
"I love you Phil" Dan stated, squeezing the older man into his chest.  
"Awe I love you too" Phil replied looking up into Dan's love filled brown eyes.

It was now about 7:00pm and Dan had started preparing for the next day. He was in the kitchen, Dan really loved cooking and well, Phil loved that about him, food being one the most important things in his life (behind Dan and the Internet).  
Phil slowly walked up behind his boyfriend and slipped his arms around Dan's waist.  
"Haha hi Phil" Dan laughed, a little surprised by the contact  
"Ughh I'm tired" Phil said as he rested his head on Dan's shoulder.  
"I know.. I'll join you in bed soon just need to finish this up" Dan replied.  
"No it's fine I can help for a bit"  
"Really? You sure" Dan asked, not bothering to look back at Phil.  
"Ya I've even gotten my chef outfit on" Phil said.  
"What are you talking abo-" Dan cut himself off when he turned around to see Phil in their apron, the one with a naked male torso on it.  
"Oh. My. God Phil, wh-why on earth are you wearing that" Dan said bursting out into laughter.  
"I knew you'd like it" Phil replied while poking his tongue out of the side of his mouth adorably.  
"Oh you know me too well, you dork" Dan said tugging the sides of Phil's shirt towards him so their lips collided in a passionate kiss. 

After they had pulled away from each other Phil suggested that maybe they should get to work.  
"But now I don't want to cook, not now that you're here" Dan complained pulling Phil in for another embrace.  
"Don't let me distract you. What were you doing before I came" Phil encouraged.  
"Ummm I don't even remember anymore.. Let's see I was finishing up the pie"  
"Ok what's left?"  
"Just to put it in the oven actually"  
"Great" Phil said picking up the somewhat heavy pie tin and placed it in the pre-heated oven.  
"That was easy" he continued, chuckling a little.  
"And now I have you all to myself" Dan said, voice filled with lust.  
He kicked the oven door shut with the heel of his foot, not even bothering to look behind him. He hastily removed the erotic apron from around Phil's neck and waist, and pushed him into their shared bedroom, kissing him all the way there.

After what seemed like an endless teenage make out session, Dan collapsed onto the colourful duvet of Phil's bed. His bare chest was covered in sweat.  
Phil lowered his hand from the position it was in above his head down to find Dan's and interlace their fingers.  
Dan shifted onto his side and took Phil's other hand in his, he leaned forwards until their foreheads were touching. Phil smiled gave Dan a peck on the lips.  
Of course it was just now that their perfectly intimate moment was interrupted by an oven timer going off.  
"Ugghh" Phil exclaimed in realization.  
"It's fine babe, I'll get it" Dan said, reluctantly getting out of bed and padding down the hallway to the kitchen.

Dan had now taken the pie out of the oven, the food was done (at least all he needed to do that night) and he had plans just to watch some TV with Phil in bed.  
"Hey what do you want to watch" Phil asked as Dan entered the room.  
Dan giggled a little at Phil's outfit. Of course, he was wearing blue cookie monster pyjamas. Sometimes he acted a little more like a 5 year old than someone who is getting close to 30. But that's what made Phil who he was, and Dan loved that person.  
"Umm I was wondering if we could just cuddle and maybe talk?" Dan suggested  
"Oh sure" Phil said pulling back the covers and patting the bed where Dan was to sit.  
Dan made his way over to the bed smiling and sat down. He immediately put his arm around Phil's shoulders and squeezed him tightly.  
"Mmm what did you want to talk about bear?" Phil asked  
Dan loved it when Phil called him bear, it made him seem masculine but also reminded him a little of Pooh bear at the same time.  
"Uhh I don't know, maybe about tomorrow. It's just - I know Pj and Chris are are friends and they totally support our relationship, just maybe we should hold back on the making out in front of them"  
"Oh ya sure I get what you mean" Phil said resting his head into the crook of Dan's neck.  
As Dan could tell Phil was starting to drift to sleep, he pressed a kiss into Phil's temple.  
Then he removed his shirt so Dan was left in his boxers.  
The last thing Dan remembers before falling asleep was whispering a soft "Love you, good night" into Phil's ear.

Dan was woken up by the smell of breakfast. It was about noon and Phil was in the somewhat messy kitchen preparing one of Dan's favourite breakfast foods, pancakes. Dan slowly made his way to the lounge and turned on the TV. Soon after that Phil arrived with two plates of pancakes and placed one on the coffee table.  
"Morning" Phil said as he sat down next to the other brunet.  
"Ahh well someone was up early" Dan replied taking the plate off the coffee table to bring it onto his lap.  
"Whatcha watching?" Phil inquired, mouth half full of syrupy goodness.  
"Don't know yet" Dan replied flipping through the channels before he found one that he liked. 

After a little while of watching, well watching wouldn't be the best word to describe it, he was more focused on his food.  
"So are you just going to watch TV and go on tumblr until our guests arrive?" Phil asked even though he knew the answer.  
"Yep that sounds about right"  
"So do you want me to finish up the preparations?"  
"Awe babe that would be sweet" Dan replied shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Phil finished up the desserts, vegetables, stuffing, potatoes etc.  
"You almost done?" Dan said strolling into the kitchen.  
"Yep, what time is it?"  
"3-ish"  
"Oh ok, can you clean up here and I'll hop in the shower" Phil said, putting some bowls and utensils in the sink.  
"Aww but I want to join you, you're not going to wait for me?"  
"Fine, I'll give you 5 minutes"  
"Thanks" Dan punctuated his sentence with a quick kiss on Phil's soft lips as the older boy darted out of the kitchen.  
"Oh my lord, could he have made the counter any more cluttered?" Dan huffed, looking at the surface by the coffee maker which was covered in sugar. He loaded the dishwasher and cleaned the sink, which was overflowing with dishes.

"Oh hi" Phil exclaimed when he heard Dan open the bathroom door.  
After the two men shared an unnecessarily long shower, Dan handed Phil 3 towels. It was a little odd how many towels Phil desired after a shower but he thought it was cute.  
"Hey Phil guess what" Dan said while the two were walking up the stairs.  
Phil turned around, only to have one of the towels around his shoulders being ripped of and sent cascading down the staircase. This started somewhat of a towel war, like two teenagers in a locker room they started swatting at each other. Phil attempting to steal the fabric away from Dan's hips and failing until Dan had to push Phil up the rest of the fight of stairs and into his bedroom.

They both got changed into festive jumpers and met again back in the lounge not long after.  
"Ok it's 4:00 now so Pj and Chris should be here in about half an hour." Dan stated as Phil wandered into the lounge.  
"Ok, what do you want to do?"  
"Uhh well it's only 30 minutes, that's not very much time to start anything."  
"Well I'm gonna warm up on Mario Kart. I don't want to be beat by you guys later"  
"Awe Phil that's cute" Dan said devilishly  
"Hey that's not nice, I really think I'll do well this time!" Phil replied a little offended.  
"No no no baby I'm kidding. I think the disc is somewhere on the coffee table."  
"Thanks"

Phil's gaming session was cut short by the doorbell ringing.  
Both Dan and Phil went downstairs to greet their guests.  
"Merry Christmas guys!" Dan said opening the door to the two brunets.  
"Hey" Chris and Pj said in unison.  
After hugs were given and they all greeted each other, Pj suggested they get a game going. All of the boys agreed and headed up to the lounge.  
Partway up the staircase Chris said, "Hey Phil"  
"Ya"  
"Why is there a random towel on the stairs?"  
Dan just looked down at Phil and snickered.  
"Oh it's nothing" Phil said running down to pick up the towel and throw it into the washroom.

By 11:00pm, pictures were posted to twitter, all the food was eaten, they had un-ironic 'mad bants' and multiple Mario Kart tournaments were completed (Phil won one race, good for him), it was time to say goodbye.  
"I guess this 'friendmas' thing went well" Pj said, getting his shoes on.  
"Ya, we'll have to do it again next year" Dan exclaimed.  
"Sure thing" Chris added  
"Well it was great to see you guys again!" Phil said leaning in to hug the guys goodbye.  
"Great, bye" Dan said as he waved and closed the door. The two men walked out into the cold, artificially lit London street.

"Oh gosh, well now we have to clean up" Phil huffed.  
"Ughh do you want to just do it tomorrow" Dan said, being the horrible procrastinator he was.  
"Sure" Phil collapsed onto the couch.  
Dan followed, nearly crushing the older boy beneath him.  
Dan was usually the big spoon but both of the men were too tired to bother switching positions.  
Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's middle and used his free hand to play with Dan's dark chestnut brown hair.  
"Bear I'm so tired" Phil said exhausted.  
"I think I could change your mind" Dan said turning to share a long, lust filled kiss with his boyfriend. Of corse Dan wasn't tired, he usually went to bed much later than Phil.  
"I don't know..." Phil said slowly.  
"You tease, come here" Dan said laughing and pulled Phil in for another kiss.  
He began to remove Phil's jumper, trying his best not to break the contact between their mouths.  
Phil started to run his thumbs along the waistband of Dan's jeans. He pulled down a little to revel the patterned fabric beneath. It was odd, Phil didn't recognize these boxers and Dan's, they were his. Yes they would share clothes but Dan hasn't asked or said he was.  
Phil pulled down Dan's pants to his knees and until his stolen boxers were completely visible.  
"Oh my gosh Dan" Phil exclaimed in disbelief. Dan was wearing navy boxers covered in little reindeer, Phil had only bought them as a joke.  
"What, are you complaining about my outfit?" Dan asked laughing  
"Well you're just looking oddly festive" It was a little weird for Phil to be saying this, he was normally the one to dress up and Dan never really wore anything but monochrome colours.  
"Hey are you downing festivity? You've ruined the mood now" Dan retorted.  
Phil got off the couch and walked down the hallway to Dan's bedroom. Dan followed behind.  
Phil sat on the bed and stated "If you say I've ruined the mood then I guess we don't have to continue"  
As the younger man leaned against the door frame.  
"Nonsense" Dan said as he leaped forward and tackled Phil onto the bed, pinning him there.  
Dan lowered his head down so the two brunets noses touched.  
"I love you" Dan whispered  
"Love you too. Merry Christmas" Phil said, he smiled and kissed Dan.  
"You know, all I wanted for Christmas this year was you" Dan said, his voice was full of compassion.  
"You have me, bear"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave some kudos and comments as they would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
